


Ever After

by ingreatwaters



Category: Frederica - Georgette Heyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingreatwaters/pseuds/ingreatwaters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bow/gifts).



“What have you done with your wife? Bored of each other already” Eliza Kentmere asks, sweeping into the library of Alverstoke House and kissing her brother briskly on the cheek.

“She has gone, I believe, to speak to a Lady Glenavon – ostensibly to deliver a reference entrusted to her by Julia Trevor, who hopes to be employed as governess, but really, I think, to make sure that she doesn’t look like a tyrannical employer. I did suggest that the reference could be better delivered by James.”

“Another protegee? How many lame dogs did you pick up on the continent?”

“Oh, several! And they’re all nice people, that’s the devil of it. I can’t even dislike them.” He grins ruefully. “I like Julia – and I think it would be a brave employer who would try to browbeat her.”

“But you enjoyed yourself? No, don’t tell me – that’s the wrong question. You contrived to keep yourself from getting more bored that you are accustomed to.”

“That’s hardly the question to ask a man returned from his wedding tour.” He seems to be genuinely annoyed, and that pleases her. “I hope you don’t mean to suggest that I could be bored of my wife already.”

“Not in the least. I don’t think anyone could tire of her. But travelling has never been any particular entertainment to me. Even differences are just all the same after a while.”

“Too accustomed to the joys of rural tranquillity? I’m surprised you could bring yourself to leave it - you’ve never rushed up to London to see me before.”

“I rushed up to London, as you put it, to see your wife. And to lay my plans for the spring.”

But she admits to herself that her main motivation was curiosity. She’s fond of them both – she likes them both, more to the point, because it’s liking that breeds true interest – but she feels that life if likely to be quite different for both of them.

\---

“And what have you done with Alverstoke?” Eliza asks, kissing her sister-in-law, and stepping back to admire the elegance of the new Paris gown. Fine feathers suit Frederica, but so does happiness. She certainly looks no older, but she has gained something - poise, or happiness, or a look of being founded on a rock which might seem a little comical when taken in connection with one's younger brother.

“He has gone with Darcy Moreton to Jackson’s saloon. Did you expect us to sit always in each other’s pockets? We are not as inseparable as that, I promise you.”

“You seemed to me quite as inseparable as that when I saw you last, but I acknowledge that you have had some time to grow accustomed to the situation.”

Frederica blushes a little at the teasing. “I promise you we have no intension of shocking London with a display of devotion. But we dine with one another tonight – unless you will join us.”

“I wish I might,” Eliza says with genuine regret. “But I have promised to dine with John’s cousin – dull, but the kind of person one must not offend. And kind, to do her justice.”

There seems to be no one else in the house but the servants, an unusual setting for Frederica.

“No family?”

Eliza asks.

“It seems a very quiet household, does it not? I don’t expect to see the boys for some weeks yet. And I must thank you again for, well, for being there. I could not have gone away with an easy mind if I had not known that there was someone who could be called upon in case of need, and it still seems a great deal to ask of you."

"You forget that you are my sister now. But you will have your own sister soon, I hope?" 

"Mrs Dauntry returns to town the day after tomorrow, so Charis will be returned to us - that makes one more, at least. And I expect we could borrow Chloe if we feel it too quiet!”

Eliza laughs. “And her engaging brother?”

“And her brother, I have no doubt.”

“He might be more to the purpose, at any rate. Chloe has my sincere regard, but I would hardly enlist her for the purpose of making a noise.”

Eliza stands, and Frederica stands with her.

“I will leave you now, but I expect to see you at Lady Jersey’s tomorrow.”

“I haven’t yet had a chance to look at our invitations, but I don’t think there are many. I don’t think many people know we are in town.”

“Sally certainly will by now – and if the invitation has not arrived, it will. She could not resist the opportunity to find out how you are dealing together.”

Eliza kisses her again, and makes to leave. “I will hope to see you tomorrow at any rate – both of you.”

\---

Left alone, Frederica walks through the rooms of her new home. She’s familiar with the house, of course, but this is different. These rooms have known Alverstoke for so much longer than she has – and so has almost everyone who lives under this roof.

Walking with him in Paris, in Rome, in the French countryside, responsibility had felt, for the first time, very far away. Here it comes back – not only her old ties, but the new ones as well. Lady Alverstoke's role is different, and even the name makes her feel different, somehow, from the idea of Mrs Merriville of Graynard, or the neighbours she knew well. 

Alverstoke finds her by the drawing room window, looking serious.

"What are you thinking?"

"I was only thinking that everything seems so different."

"And do you wish that it was not?"

"No - at least, I will be glad when I see the others, but I can bear to be apart.

She looks up at him.

"But even you - you told me once that being in love meant being unhappy when I was away from you, and it seemed quite true. But I don't seem to feel that way now - I can be quite happy when you are gone, as long as I know that you are coming back."

"My little innocent!" 

He smiles, but he's touched, and he bends to kiss her before he replies.

"I am afraid that this situation is also quite new to me, so I can give you little advice. If you discover how to go on, you will have to tell me."


End file.
